


Just a Dream

by Amakimoon



Category: dreams - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amakimoon/pseuds/Amakimoon
Summary: Un simple sueño que tuve y quisiera compartir lo





	

En un castillo antiguo estaban tres hermanos príncipes: Santiago, Thomas y Raúl hijos del rey Roberto y la reina Margarita su reina; era prospero en todos los aspectos pues los reyes visitaban a todos los súbditos que en su reino vivían y se aseguraban que no les faltara nada, sus hijos también eran muy queridos por todos en el reino.

Santiago el mayor tiene 32 años y es una réplica exacta de su padre, cabello oscuro corto, ojos azules y piel blanca, alto con 2.10mts, con dientes perfectos y una forma de dirigirse a las personas de tal forma que las puede hechizar.

Thomas tiene 25 años es un gran estratega a pesar de su edad, es rubio, piel blanca y ojos color verde, mide 1.95, su personalidad es tanto más calmada que cualquiera de sus hermanos pero aun así es un gran bromista.

Raúl el más pequeño con 19 años es la adoración de todos en la familia pues es igual a su madre cabello castaño, facciones muy finas sobretodo la nariz respingada, sonrisa con hoyuelos y ojos negros tan oscuros y tan sinceros como su personalidad.

Los tres viven en el castillo y a sus padres no les importo no tener ninguna hija pues con quien sus hijos decidan desposarse vivirán en el castillo con ellos.

Cuando Thomas cumplió nueve años fueron a visitar una de las aldeas que había sufrido un temblor que derrumbo un par de casas, habían acudido a dejar provisiones, su reino era uno de los pocos en aceptar seres que no fuesen humanos aunque solos los que pasaban la prueba del rey eran bienvenidos, el rey conocía a todos en su reino incluso a los recién nacidos.

Estaban entregando comida cuando Thomas escucho un llanto proveniente de una de las casas derrumbadas, al llegar encontró a una pequeña pero hermosa niña de cabellos dorados como los rayos el sol, piel blanca como la nueve que cae en invierno y ojos verdes similares a los suyos pero más claros tanto que casi parecían no tener color en ellos.

Estaba llorando abrazando un pequeño retrato de una mujer tan hermosa como ella pero con los cabellos oscuros como el cielo nocturno.

\- ¿Estás bien?, ¿estas herida?- la pequeña se sobre salto pero hablo solo negó con la cabeza- ¿entonces porque lloras?- dijo el pequeño acercándose a ella y sentándose a su lado- ¿ella es tu mamá? se parece mucho a ti ¿dónde está?

\- Mami no pudo salir cuando la tierra tembló, cuando encontraron a mami no abría los ojos, mami ya no está conmigo- aumento su llanto y el pequeño príncipe la abrazo, cuando escucho crujir el techo que quedaba sobre ellos que instantes después cayo, el pequeño cargo a la niña y la alejo de ese pedazo, el rey y Santiago que lo estaban buscando lo encontraron ahí con una pequeña en brazos quien ya no lloraba pero si estaba asustada.

\- Thomas hijo ¿estás bien?- el pequeño bajo a la niña pero no dejo de abrasarla

\- Yo si estoy bien papi pero ella no, su mami se fue por culpa del temblor papi- el rey se acercó a la pequeña hincándose para quedar a su altura

\- ¿Ella es tu mami, la del retrato?

\- Si señor

\- ¿Eres tú la hija de Alexa, Lucy?

\- Si señor

\- Tu madre fue una gran mujer una hermosa bruja que cuando tu padre salía a batalla siempre lo bendecía y bendecía a aquellos que lo acompañaban nos ayudó tantas veces.

\- Pero papi ya no está ni mami tampoco me dejaron sola- dijo la niña soltando en llanto de nuevo el rey la abrazo y la cargo levantándose 

\- Tranquila pequeña Thomas te encontró ¿no es cierto? entonces no estás sola.

Llevaron a la pequeña al castillo donde viviría con ellos de ahora en adelante, ella al ser salvada por Thomas lo serbia aunque no fuera sirvienta y a veces la regañaran por hacerlo.

A sus 23 años su belleza era inigualable y a pesar de que tenía algunos pretendientes ella no los aceptaba ni el rey y mucho menos Thomas, el no dejaba que nadie se le acercara, el rey esperaba que su hijo dejara de comportarse como un hermano sobreprotector con ella y se diera cuenta que en realidad sus sentimientos para con ella eran otros, los ojos de ella brillaban como una estrella en el cielo y se apagaban cuando él no estaba, al igual que su madre tenía dones mágicos y siempre lo bendecía fuera a donde fuera.

Se encontraban reunidos los tres hermanos el rey y dos consejeros en la sala del trono planeando una estrategia para evitar la invasión de otro reino, mandarían a Thomas ahí para hacer los arreglos, eso discutían cuando Lucy apareció a un lado de ellos estaba en uno de sus estados hipnóticos que heredó de su madre.

\- No vallas, si vas es posible que no regreses jamás, no debe mandar a ninguno de sus hijos o ir usted, el rey Daniel no es quien mando a sus hombres ha sido su consejero que quiere ver estallar la guerra entre ustedes - una lagrima salió se sus ojos- no vallas Thomas por favor no vallan- trastabillo un poco al volver en sí, Thomas estaba enojado pues creía que lo verían como un cobarde por lo que Lucy acababa de decir

\- Te hemos dicho que no puedes interrumpir así Lucy vete- dijo colérico dejando a sus hermanos y padre sorprendidos.

\- Yo solo vine a advertirles; Thom no vallas

\- Vete a mí no me va a pasar nada, no vengas a interrumpir así solo eres una sirvienta- la mirada de Lucy se opacó hiso una reverencia y desapareció, el rey ordeno a sus consejeros retirarse y giro su rostro enrojecido de coraje a su hijo

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así?, ¿crees acaso que yo permitiría que uno de mis hijos muriera por tan arriesgada estrategia?

\- Pero padre me hace ver como un cobarde, como alguien que no sabe defenderse.

\- Estas equivocado hermano- interrumpió Santiago- ella lo hace por mucho que te ama.

\- Hace tanto tiempo que anhelo te des cuenta de ello hijo y que descubras en ti también que la mas, todos nos damos cuenta incluso tu madre en paz descanse lo sabía y esperaba que tu vieras en tu corazón lo que ella significa no para nosotros sino para ti, lo que dijiste ... por duda incluso escuche su corazón romperse- Thomas estaba recargado en la mesa con la cabeza agachada pensando en lo que su padre y hermano decían; claro que quería a Lucy pero la veía como una hermana ¿verdad? por eso la cuidaba tanto ¿cierto? no encontraba a nadie digno de ella porque... ¿porque?.

Porque no soportaba la idea de verla con alguien más, porque odiaría verla del brazo de otro, porque no quiere que su mirada brille por alguien más que no sea el por eso; pero ahora se a opacado por su culpa, tomo su cabeza entre sus brazos y no pudo evitar sollozar, su padre puso su mano en su hombro

\- Tranquilo hijo ve con ella y háblale te ama mucho y te va a perdonar

\- No lose padre esta vez la lastime mucho

\- Hermano- interrumpió el menor- ve por ella y cuídala- Thomas fue a buscarla a su habitación

\- ¡Lucy!, ¿estás aquí?- el silencio le respondió salió a sus aposentos pero tampoco estaba ahí corrió por el castillo pero no la encontraba fue de nuevo a su habitación y observo por la ventana, a Lucy le gustaba mucho ver a fuera y un recuerdo llego a su mente

\- Me gusta ver por tu ventana porque puedo ver el jardín secreto- salió corriendo de la habitación de Lucy a la propia y puso atención a los detalles encontrando lo que parecía ser el jardín que Lucy decía, corrió hacia ahí encontrando una cueva por la que podía pasar, al entrar encontró un hermoso jardín donde tosas la flores están abiertas pero no veía a Lucy por ningún lado.

\- Lucy mi pequeña Lucy, ¿estás aquí?- se acercó a los rosales y vio una rosa blanca y en ella vio a su Lucy dormida, doblo la rosa y deslizo a Lucy a su mano se sentó en el césped y tomo con un pétalo una gota de roció que dejo caer en la cara de Lucy quien se levantó al instante y al ver a Thomas salto de su mano volviendo a su 1.70 de estatura sentándose al lado de el quien la abrazo y beso su frente.

\- Perdóname no debí decirte eso, ni portarme así lo siento.

\- Está bien te entiendo no te preocupes- pero su voz no convenció a Thomas

\- Te estuve buscando por todo el castillo me asusté mucho al no encontrarte.

-¿Porque? huir no puedo, no tengo a donde ir

\- Me parece bien porque si ti me muero, dime ¿que haría yo sin la niña de mis ojos? no podría vivir sin ti

-Si podrías

\- Pero no quiero- Lucy suspiro y abrazo a Thomas

\- Gracias por buscarme- Thomas beso su frente y la ayudo a levantarse para regresar al castillo.

El rey la recibió con un abraso feliz de que la encontraran tan feliz que decidió hacer un baile.

\- Y en ese baile tendrán que conseguir esposa tu no Raúl pero si tus hermanos

\- Lo siento papa- dijo Thomas- pero yo ya tengo a quien- Lucy bajo la cabeza imaginando quien sería ella.

El día del baile llego, Lucy por petición de Thomas llevaba puesto un vestido color verde esmeralda.

\- Te vez hermosa- le dijo cuando ella entro a su cuarto cuando terminaron de arreglarla

\- Gracias

\- Pero creo que hay algo que te falta  
\- ¿A sí?

\- Ven siéntate frente al espejo- de una caja Thomas saco un collar plateado con un dije de serpiente y unos aretes a juego- mi madre me dio esto para que yo se lo diera a alguien especial y quiero que tú las tengas- dijo poniéndoselas

\- Gracias son hermosas, aunque creo que la reina Margarita le gustaría más que te las dieras a tu esposa- Thomas negó con la cabeza y beso su coronilla

\- Ella estaría feliz sabiendo que tú la tienes- Lucy lo abrazo inhalando su perfume- en la fiesta habrá mucha gente por lo que no quiero que te separes de mi por nada a menos que necesites ir al baño o yo lo necesite, de otra forma no quiero que sueltes mi mano ¿entendido?

\- Está bien yo te obedezco.

Durante el baile no dejo que nadie se le acercara y en toda la noche no bailaron con nadie más, al llegar la hora despidieron al último de sus invitados, Santiago había bailado con varias doncellas pero se había quedado algo inquieto con una en particular Casandra una bonita pelirroja de esbelta figura de ojos negros.

Lucy y Thomas salieron a los jardines.

\- ¿Te divertiste esta noche Lucy?

\- ¡Si! bailamos mucho y todo me pareció magnifico

\- Me alegra- cenaron otro poco y se sentaron frente a una fuente viendo la luna

\- ¿Lucy?

-¿Mande?

\- ¿Me amas?- Lucy desvió la mirada avergonzada.

Thomas no necesito más respuesta que el sonrojo de su pequeña bruja, tomo su rostro por la barbilla y la hiso voltear su mirada hacia él; duro un momento observándola, más hermosa que la misma luna, esos labios carnosos y ojos perfectos toda ella bella y perfecta no pudo contenerse puso su otra mano en la pequeña cintura de ella acercándola a su cuerpo y la beso.

Fue como sentir la caricia del viento, suave y tersa como el terciopelo, sentir como el corazón encontraba su compas perfecto; al separarse quedaron a pocos centímetros uno del otro sintiendo la respiración del otro.

\- Me besaste

\- Y si me lo permites lo volveré a hacer- contesto acariciando la mejilla ajena

\- Pero tú eres un príncipe y yo solo soy...

\- La mujer más importante de mi vida, estoy seguro que padre estará feliz de que aceptes estar conmigo toda la vida, después de todo el baile era para encontrar esposa y como lo había dicho no tenga que buscar porque he tenido siempre a la esposa perfecta - Lucy no podía articular palabra pero el brillo en sus ojos era suficiente para Thomas.

Volvieron a besarse entre sonrisas, pues no solo cumplirían el anhelo de una madre y padre si no el de un par de corazones entregados al amor puro sin restricciones.

MONPAD  
26_10_2016

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste lo que mi mentesita crea las noches sin insomnio


End file.
